


Not Again...

by zuuloo



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hiori takes care of Ryuusei, Light Angst, Mention of fighting, Other, Ryuusei is annoying per usual, hiori is nonbinary, no beta reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuuloo/pseuds/zuuloo
Summary: “I'm sorry"“You say that every time.”“I promise it won’t happen again.”“...you say that every time too…”
Relationships: Shidou Ryuusei/Hiori Yo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Not Again...

**Author's Note:**

> I starting writing this this morning because my friend mentioned them as a ship and now I love the. Thank you Jay for the idea, this is specifically for you!

It was 12 am and Hiori was laying on their couch watching the latest news, not that they were paying any attention to what the tv was saying, just faint noises in the background because straight silence would have made them lose their mind. They were slowly dozing off, with their eyes half lidded until they heard a knock at the door which quickly woke them up.

They walk to the door and don't even look at the peephole before opening it because they already know who it is. … Hiori hates the fact that they know who it is.

“Hey Hiori… can I come in?” Standing in the doorway was exactly who Hiori expected… Shidou Ryuusei. He looked… horrible, he looked like shit actually. His clothes were disheveled, his lip was all busted up, yet nothing Hiori hadn't seen before. Ryuusei began to let himself into their apartment until Hiori lifted their hands to his chest to stop him. 

“You’re bleeding,” they pointed at the boy’s lip.

Ryuusei chuckled, “Well yeah, I know that. Will you let me in so I can stop it?”

Hiori stared at him in disbelief, they shouldn’t be surprised, no, they’re more mad at the thought that they _aren’t_ surprised. This was the third time this month that Ryuusei has shown up at their home unannounced, and it has all been because of the same reason: Ryuusei got into a fight. Hiori never questioned how he got into these fights, they don’t even know how he could possibly end up this way. Ryuusei is a rather headstrong person, hard-headed, and maybe to others he was seen as a bit aggressive, but he never let that show in front of his lover. Hiori didn’t know if they should view that as a blessing or a curse.

“Come on in,” Hiori sighed as they let go of the door, Ryuusei grinned to himself and whistled as he made his way through the doorway.

Hiori pointed to the couch and Ryuusei took the hint to instantly sit down. They didn’t say anything to him for the past five minutes which worried Ryu a bit, Hiori usually didn’t get angry, never raised their voice; a simple silent treatment was enough for Ryuusei to get the picture. Ryuusei sat on the couch which his head laid back on the sofa and he heard movement from the kitchen and turned to see Hiori walking towards him with a first aid kit in hand.

They sat down next to Ryuusei and put rubbing alcohol on his wrist where he was scratched up. Ryuusei flinched but then eased a little and relaxed his arm while Hiori wrapped a bandage around his wrist. He looked up at Hiori and they had an expression on their face that he couldn’t read. He hated this feeling, he hated that he didn’t know what they were thinking. He did not like this ominous feeling in the atmosphere, can Hiori at least say somethi-

“What happened this time?” They said blatantly.

“Don’t sound too surprised,” Ryuusei tried to joke to lighten up the mood but Hiori wouldn’t budge. They looked as if they were holding back on screaming at him. 

“Well, I was at a gas station-”

“A gas station…” They repeated.

“Yeah a gas station, anyway so I was walking in their minding my own business, trying to grab a snack before I headed home and all of a sudden this guy was trying to rob me. Little ole me!” He whined sarcastically. “I only had two dollars on me anyway, so he and his little buddies weren’t too happy about that.”

“Buddies?” Hiori exclaimed, they tugged a little too hard on Ryuusei’s arm, making him wince. “There were multiple people? That’s why you look so beat up!” They cried.

Ryuusei snickered. “Me? You should have seen the other guys.” Ryuusei placed his hands on his stomach and started to laugh but he heard a sniffle to the left of him.

Hiori was crying.

Ryuusei should have known he pushed them past their limit. He tries his best to not make Hiori feel worried about him, he should feel lucky that they even put up with him for this long. Six straight months of constant comfort and empathy from Hiori and what has Ryuusei given back to them? Stress and anxiety. He didn’t mean to do this, he cares about Hiori, he really does, old habits die hard I guess.

“Hiori- wait shit- I’m sorry.” He said while looking around for anything to use as a tissue.

“You say that every time.” They replied, still sniffling.

“I promise it won’t happen again.”

“...you say that every time too…”

Ryuusei lifted up his hands to cup Hiori’s face, “I’ll try my best this time, I promise.” Hiori avoided his gaze until Ryuusei pushed their foreheads together. Hiori started to cry again. They continued to talk about how scared they were every time they and Ryuusei weren’t together for the sheer fact that he may end up in danger. _How hard can it be to avoid conflict?_ They thought, _maybe Ryuusei just attracts it himself, it’s in his aura._

Hiori sobbed into Ryuusei’s shoulder and Ryuusei held them as he rubbed their back. They stayed in this position for a good ten minutes. Once Hiori felt better they scolded Ryuusei for a good 30 minutes, and Ryuusei understood, he deserved it I guess.

“-and that’s why running away is always the best solution in any situation.” Hiori summed up.

Ryuusei just laughed at them, even when they were angry at him, Hiori still couldn’t help but be cute. “I don’t think I could have done that tonight, but I appreciate the advice.” Ryuusei told them.

He was granted the silent treatment again, though this time it wasn’t as serious as before. Hiori had definitely calmed down.

“Hioriiii are you ignoring me still?” Ryuusei slurred. “You’re hurting my feelings y'know.”

Still no response.

“C’mon Yo-yo, give me a break, it was self-defense!” Ryuusei flailed his hands up in the air.

Hiori continued to ignore him. Ryuusei huffed and scooted closer to them, and put both of his hands around Hiori’s sides, now trapping them between himself and the arm of the couch.

“Babe… please?” He pouted, “How will I survive if my bluebird is ignoring me?” He grinned when he saw Hiori flinched at those words.

“There you go again with the most random pet names.” They sighed and their face turned red.

“Ah! But you’re talking to me now, are you not?”

Hiori gasped when they realized. “That’s not fair.”

“It works every single time, bluebird bluebird~” He sang.

Hiori smiled at him, they both knew better than anyone that they couldn’t stay mad for long. They hate to admit it, but Ryuusei has this strange spirit that attracts people to him, whether they were good or bad. That’s what reeled Hiori in anyway. He was sweet and kind, he cared about Hiori a lot and he did anything to make them happy. Hiori remembers when they told Nanase and Isagi about how Ryuusei was when they were alone together. The two boys stared at them in disbelief, most likely because they couldn’t imagine Ryu being soft in any sort of way, Hiori doesn’t blame them. But Hiori enjoyed that, they liked the fact that they were the only one to see Ryuusei when he was kind hearted, to them and them only. It made Hiori feel warm inside.

“I love you,” Hiori blurted out, which surprised Ryuusei. They weren’t one to use those words often, though Ryuusei was clearly aware Hiori did love him (otherwise they would have left him a longggg time ago), Hiori was not the type to say it constantly. Something about those three words being “sacred in a relationship.” Ryuusei didn’t question it. 

“I-I love you to-”

“No you didn’t let me finish, I love you and because of that you have to stay safe okay? My nerves always rise whenever I hear you knock at the door” They said. “I can’t keep living like this.” They placed their hand on their head pretending to faint. _Hiori can be so dramatic sometimes._ Ryuusei grinned to himself.

“I wholeheartedly promise to stay safe at all cost just for you, m’kay?” 

“Thank you” Hiori collapsed onto the couch some more, they needed some form of reassurance that Ryuusei wouldn’t be dead by the end of next week.

“But if anyone tries to hurt you, I take back my statement,” he added. (𝕴 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖕𝖗𝖔𝖙𝖊𝖈𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚)

“I thought you hated the whole ‘ _hero savior_ ’ thing.” Hiori got up from the couch to stretch, making their way to their bedroom and Ryuusei soon followed after.

“Yeah but when it comes to you, all logic is thrown out the window.”

Hiori blushed once more and hid their face from the taller male, “Stop that, you’ve said enough for today, please just- go to bed.”

“As long as you come to bed with me,” Ryuusei said as he laid on the bed with his arms wide open hoping for Hiori to cuddle him.

And so they did, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” They fell into his arms.

“Oh it will.” He grinned.

With that, they cuddled one another all night long as Ryuusei whispered sweet things into Hiori’s ear… mostly to make up for the fact that next week he would get into _another_ fight and go through this same process again.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @RYUSUlGF


End file.
